


inside your mind

by beeetle



Series: Preludes [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeetle/pseuds/beeetle
Summary: inside your mind - The 1975, bumbleby, canon setting"maybe you are dreaming you're in love with me"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Preludes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	inside your mind

**Author's Note:**

> heya folks! for those who have read my writing before, this fic might sound familiar. that's because I've decided to take all of the fics from my story 'preludes' and post them individually and make them into a series for easier navigation.  
> thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos and comment, it really helps motivate me to do more writing, and have a lovely day! <3

Yang couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when Blake finally fell asleep. Anyone with a working eye could see the Faunus was tired. Atlas was cold and cruel to them all, but to Blake especially. Yang only hoped that she could find some kind of safe haven within her arms.

“You're turning into a real sap there firecracker.”

Yang looked up, seeing her Uncle leaning against the door frame, lilac eyes rolling.

“Am not.” Lies. Yang knew she was softening but she couldn't help it even if she wanted to. So often she had sworn she didnt need anyone, she wouldn’t let herself need anyone. And then Blake Belladonna walked into her life and threw it all on it's head. Qrow saw straight through her, chuckling with a slight shake of his head.

“Whatever you say kiddo.” Sending her a tiny smile, he continued on his way.

Yang looked back to her partner, smiling at the girl in her arms. Her head made it home on the brawler's chest, feline ears flicking faintly every now and then. Her breath was steady, her chest rising and falling in time with Yang's, bodies and souls in sync. One lithe arm was curled against Blake's chest, the other strewn across Yang's lap. Gorgeous gold was hidden away, and thank Gods; Yang thought it would take forever for Blake to fall asleep.

Nightmares had been plaguing them both for the past few nights, memories of blood stained hands and weapons, a body fallling over a cliff face. They had rid themselves of a monster, but the ghost still remained. Blake had fallen into a habit of staying up late, watching Yang as she slept and reminding herself that she was safe.

Yang knew, even if Blake didn't realise she did. Yang had heard her mumbles as she pretended to stay asleep, felt her hand trailing through blonde hair. She had to admit, as comforting as it was Yang was glad the roles had been reversed.

Blake was peaceful. Finally. She carried far too much tension in her shoulders now, too much worry in her mind. But now she could rest, maybe even dream. 

“No signs of a nightmare so far,” the blonde hummed to herself. One hand rested on Blake's, the other trailing up and down her spine, skin covered by a khaki jacket.

**My** jacket, Yang thought, a smile stretching across her lips. Blake's peaceful face caught her eye; she was smiling. Yang didn't believe it at first but Blake lay in her arms, peacefully sleeping for the first time in Dust knows how long, and smiling.

Yang let out a single laugh, grinning at the sight. Joy was bubbling inside her chest, the blonde pressing a kiss to raven hair before she could stop herself. Though fatigue plagued every muscle in her body, all desire for sleep left her. Part of her knew how creepy this was, staring at someone as they slept but Yang couldn't bring herself to care. She liked watching Blake sleep, for she was so beautiful but so unaware of it.

“I wonder what you dream about,” Yang mumbled against Blake's crown, kissing her hair again before pulling back. Leaning her head against the couch, her heart was content to watch Blake sleep and wonder what was going on inside her mind. Two soft knocks disturbed the silence some time later.

Yang looked to face the sound, seeing Weiss poking her head around the door frame.

“Am I interrupting anything?” the ex-heiress whispered, watching the sleeping Blake. Yang shook her head.

“What's up?” Yang mouthed in reply.

“Ironwood is on his way, he'll be here soon.” The blonde nodded, looking to the sleeping Faunus then back up to the blue eyes watching them.

“Gotcha. I'll wake her up and we'll be down soon,” she breathed. Wordlessly Weiss nodded, giving the pair another look before sending Yang a small smile.

“I'm happy for you two,” she mouthed before disappearing, the faint sound of her heels echoing down the hall. Yang chuckled before all attention was drawn back to her partner in her arms. Waking her up is gonna suck.

“Blake,” Yang cooed, her hand moving to Blake's hip and gently shaking. “Time to wake up baby.” A soft groan left the feline’s lips. Slowly she stirred, moving her head off of Yang's chest to gaze up into lilac eyes.

“Hey,” Yang greeted quietly, watching Blake smile faintly.

“Hi there,” Blake grumbled, voice thick with sleep. The hand moved from her chest to rub the sleep from her eyes, sighing quietly. Eyes still staring into one another, both girls smiled as their lips came together in a soft, sweet kiss lasting little more than a second. “How long was I out for?”

“Just over an hour,” Yang told her. “Apparently Ironwood is on his way over, otherwise I would have let you sleep a little more.”

“Did you sleep?”

“Nah, wasn't tired. Besides, I liked watching you sleep,” the blonde admitted. Blake quirked her eyebrows, sitting up straight as she chuckled.

“That's a little creepy Yang,” the feline hummed.

“Didn't intend for it to be,” she chuckled in defence. “It was just nice seeing you look relaxed for once. I think that's the first time in a week you haven't had a nightmare.”

Blake paused for a moment, seeming to remember something. When whatever it was filled her mind, she smiled.

“No. It was a good dream,” Blake breathed. Sighing again, she straightened up and rose from the couch. “We better get going,” she hummed, reaching for the jacket to remove it.

“You can keep it on.” The words were out of Yang's mouth before she could stop them. Blake paused, setting her hands down.

“People will know,” came her response. Yang stood, walking towards her as their hands intertwined.

“I'm okay with people knowing if you are,” she whispered, the words meant for Blake and Blake only. These walls had eyes and mouths it seemed. The Faunus smiled just a touch and nodded.

“I'm okay with that.”


End file.
